


Elle Richmond Wore Pink

by Amemait



Category: Legally Blonde Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And she was going to wear pink, even on the most important day of her life (wedding aside).</p><p>I have no excuses. None.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elle Richmond Wore Pink

It was still her signature colour, but it had softened, darkened slightly; when she saw pictures of herself in the suit she wore to her first day of work on Capitol Hill, she'd let out a short burst of laughter. She looked so young!

She looked even younger in her yearbook photos, and the pictures from her sorority.

It had been the night she'd always remember, she'd been right about that much. The night her life changed for the better, yes, definitely. But it was one of four nights.

The night Warner had dumped her, and started her on the journey to law school.

The night she graduated Harvard and Emmett proposed.

The night she and Emmett started being a married couple instead of just living together.

The night they brought home their babies together, and it honestly hit her that she was a mother now.

And now she was about to add another night to that list.

Elle Richmond (nee Woods) looked through her wardrobe and agonised over her decision. She couldn't wear just anything, and definitely not something she'd worn before. Still. It was her signature colour, and somehow, she didn't want to wear any other colour that night. That colour had helped push her into becoming who she was.

It was the night she would become President Elect.

And Elle was going to wear pink.


End file.
